No Matter What
by ravens23fan
Summary: What Could Have Happened After Episode 503 For Naley. NH one shot


**Hey this is my first Mature Fic. So please tell me if its good or not and if i should write more **

**Mature stuff or not.**

**No Matter What**

Nathan slowly walked outside toward Haley who was sitting on one of the lawn chairs.

"Hey" He said as he sat next to her.

"Hey you didn't have to come back down here I figured you would stay up stairs after putting Jamie to bed." Haley said.

"I wanted to spend more time with you" Nathan said as he ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Thank you for everything tonight. It was perfect felt like how it used to be" Haley said as Nathan nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it but your wrong."

"What" Haley asked?

"Everything's not back to how it was" Nathan explained.

"I know it's gonna take time but I just figured….." Nathan quickly silenced her with a kiss. Haley closed her eyes enjoying his smooth lips rub softly against hers. It had been so long since they had shared a simple kiss. Before things got to intense Haley slowly pulled away.

"Wow"

"Now everything's how it was"

"You kissing me does all that"

"If I remember correctly I used to kiss you every time I saw you and every night I made you glad to be my wife" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Are you gonna make me proud to be your wife tonight" Haley said as she slowly moved closer to him and draped her legs gently over his lap. Nathan took a deep breath. He figured it would take her a long time to want him to make love to her, or even touch her besides kissing. He couldn't belie she wanted it right now.

"Hales I…."

"Right you can't Sorry I didn't think about your legs." Haley said as she quickly got up and walked inside. Nathan hadn't even thought about it. His legs. Sure he had been using them but would they be ok during sex with Haley. Their sex life wasn't exactly boring. Nathan quickly grabbed his crutches and went inside. Hearing the Sink he made his way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing" Nathan asked.

"Washing dishes you should go rest" Haley said as she dried off her hands and walked over to him.

"No I want to go up stairs with you" Nathan said as he pulled Haley to him.

"I still have some things to do before we go to bed" Haley said as she went to turn around but she was to slow. Nathan crashed him lips into hers and waited for a reaction. Haley soon responded and kissed back.

"Are you sure" Haley said in between kisses.

"I want to make love to my wife" Nathan said as Haley nodded and started walking up stairs.

Haley suddenly pulled away from the kiss and stared at a shocked Nathan.

"I don't want you to fall down the stairs." Haley said as He smirked at her.

Finally the bedroom it felt like years going up the stairs. Haley helped Nathan to the bed and he quickly sat resting his legs. Haley stood in front of him staring into his deep blue eyes just waiting.

"I love you so much hales" Nathan said as she smiled and slowly unbuttoned her top. Nathan tried to control his breathing as he stared at his wife in only her pants and a bra. He forgot how good she looked. Perfect she looked like an angel.

"Do I look ok" Haley asked wondering why he was in a daze.

"You look….You look so amazing hales" Nathan said as he pulled her to him and undid her pants. Haley closed her eyes as she felt Nathan's hands run over the top off her legs and up to her flat stomach. Haley's eyes shot open when she felt wet kisses moving up her stomach and in-between her breasts.

"Why do you still have this thing on" Nathan said as he reached around Haley's body and unclasped her bra.

"What about you" Haley said as she loosened his tie and stared undoing the buttons of his shirt. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her she looked so beautiful how could he have treated her the way he did. By the time Nathan came out of his thoughts he was sitting only in his boxers and Haley was straddling him.

"I don't want to hurt you" Haley said as she looked into his eyes.

"Hales I want you stop worrying."

Haley nodded and slowly pushed her husband down on their bed. Their lips quickly found each other and their tongues battled for control. It felt so amazing to be skin to skin with each other. They both missed it so much. Haley trailed her kisses down Nathan's now smooth jaw and down to his Adams apple.

"Hales" Nathan moaned as he pushed her hips closer into him. Haley smiled as she felt his growing erection push up against her. Haley stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"I never want to go back to how we were these past months" Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Never" Nathan said as he gently kissed her. Haley took a deep breath and slowly slid him inside her. The surge that went through them was almost too much to bear. Haley tried to conceal a moan as she moved slowly along his body.

Finally feeling more confident Haley started to move faster. Making Nathan groan and hold onto her hips as tight as he could.

"Hales that feels so good" Nathan said as she leaned down and kissed him as hard as she could. Nathan slid his tongue inside of her mouth as soon as he could. He could feel the soft vibrations coming from within Haley's throat as they continued to kiss each time with more and more passion.

Nathan could feel Haley's walls clutch around him as he pushed further into her. He knew it would be soon for both of them.

"Nathan I can't hold much longer" Haley whispered as he Nathan nodded.

"Cum with me hales" Nathan said as Haley let go. Haley closed her eyes as her orgasm swept through her. Every inch of her tingled with happiness and satisfaction. Nathan held on to her as tight as he could.

"That was so amazing Haley" Nathan said as she looked up at him.

"I love you so much Nathan" Haley said as she gently kissed his lips.

"I love you too" Nathan said as Haley pulled the covers over the exposed bodies.

"Are you ok" Haley said as she ran her small hands across his legs.

"I'm fine hales you did everything, I just kind of laid there"

"Oh trust me you didn't just lay there you did a lot" Haley said as Nathan smirked.

"Well it is me….I'm good" Nathan said as Haley laughed at him.

"Yeah I guess you are…..." Haley said as she gently kissed him as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Thank you for letting me keep your heart" Nathan whispered to Haley thinking she was asleep.

"It will always be yours no matter what" Haley said as she woke up for just a second and then fell back asleep.

Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and for the first time in a long time got a good nights sleep.

**Good? Bad? **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
